


the four times that tunny cared, and the one time johnny and will gave back

by stjimmys



Series: american idiot [6]
Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Hospitals, Medication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Pills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn’t expected to see Will laying on the floor of his bedroom, clutching his cell phone that displayed pictures of him and Heather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the four times that tunny cared, and the one time johnny and will gave back

1\. 

The first time Tunny shows that he cares, it’s pretty much out of the blue. They hadn’t expected to see Will laying on the floor of his bedroom, clutching his cell phone that displayed pictures of him and Heather. His girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend. There were no words, only quiet sobs into the floorboards. Beer cans were strewn around his shaking frame, and those two-inch tall bottles for pills. What pills, neither Tunny nor Johnny had a clue what they were. They were all gone by the time they found Will.

The first thing that Tunny did was dive at him, raising him up against his chest and shaking him lightly. “Will, wake the fuck up,” he called out, hushed but full of anger. He knew Will was awake and he knew Johnny knew that. But Will wasn’t making much of a noise besides a few choked cries. “Will!”

Johnny got down on his knees and tried to reach for Will as well, but Tunny pulled him closer to his chest. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not ever, not at all. Will was supposed to be shooting the shit with Tunny and Johnny right now, sipping Heinekens for hours and passing around a cigarette after cigarette until they ran out.

“Call 911,” Tunny whispered, his head buried in Will’s hair. He ran his hands up and down his arms, squeezing his shoulders and trying to keep him awake. He was still crying but it was scarce, getting weaker until it was brought down to a dry huff. Tunny lifted his head towards Johnny, who was staring at Will with wide eyes. “I said call 911!”

Johnny stirred from his trance and pulled out his cell phone, calling the hospital and getting them to Will’s apartment as soon as he could. Tunny kept his eyes on Will the entire time, even as the medics approached him in Will’s room and told him to let him go. He demanded to stay with him in the ambulance, cussed at the men as they held him back while Will was moved into the back of the truck and drove away. 

As quickly as they could, they ran back to Tunny’s house, begged his mother to drive out of town to the hospital just outside Jingletown boundaries. It seemed to take forever, and the whole ride Tunny kept his grip on Johnny’s hand; he didn’t let go until they parked just outside. Even then, as soon as they were both out of the car Tunny was back to grasping Johnny’s hand and running into the building.

Doctor and nurse coats with nametags either clipped to their pockets or on a chain around their necks flew by as the two of them ran in, towards the front desk. Tunny was the first to announce who he was and who he was there for; the response he got from the man behind the desk was that he wasn’t about to let two children into a room, and he pointed towards the waiting area with a pen. “Go wait there,” he muttered, almost incoherently to them both. “You’ll have to wait for your friends’ parents to get here first.”

Tunny looked defeated yet still determined, so he sat and waited. Johnny, however, ended up leaning against Tunny and falling asleep for so long that, when he awoke, Tunny looked fatigued - his eyes were red and looked bruised, his cheeks were flushed red with the continued anger, and Johnny could have sworn that he could see the shining of tear streaks on his face. He didn’t remember hearing him crying, and it was weird. Not hearing Tunny cry wasn’t not normal, but it was weird to not hear someone cry. The sobs of anyone’s cries should be audible - should they?

Will’s mother never showed up.

\---

Tunny’s mother stood in after many failed attempts to get ahold of Will’s mother and - try as she might - Will’s father. She was the first allowed into the room, while Tunny and Johnny sat down on the tiled floor outside the door. They could hear Will talking, almost slurred, but almost back to normal too. Tunny was thankful as all hell that he was okay. That he was alive. Living. Still with them.

After a few more tense moments Tunny's mother came out and said that, "Will's waiting for you two in there. He's still sleepy so talk quiet." Tunny was the first to get into the room, rushing over to the bed as fast as he could with Johnny right behind him.

Will was laying there, staring off at the corner of the room where it met the ceiling. He had tubes going into his nose, and one snaking under the blanket that laid across his lower half. Another tube was sticking into him from the top of his hand, letting some clear liquid slowly go into his bloodstream. His hair seemed to have lost its poof, its spike and even the blue tinge from one night Johnny thought it would be funny to fuck around with blue hair dye while Will was asleep. He turned his head as the two of them came running.

"Hey, Cocksucker," Will smiled a bit at him, watching him skid to a stop at his bedside. He looked ecstatic to see Will laying in the hospital gurney and breathing. Tunny grinned at him as soon as he spoke.

"Hey, dickbag," he grasped the edge of the gurney with his hands, his grip tightening on the sheet slightly. Johnny came up on the other side, grinning and going for a hug.

"The wild Willdabeast has been caught and subdued!" He chanted as quietly as he could, basically giving Will a full-blown kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Fuckin' call me that again and I won't give you any more kisses, you asshole," Will chuckled a little bit, sighing and settling back against the pillows. "You guys should see the nurses here. Some of them are hot as fuck."

Tunny smiled a bit bigger and looked over at Johnny, gaining the same look. They had their Will back. Tunny leaned over and kisses the top of his head, and reached over to squeeze Johnny's arm. "I love you guys so much, you know that?"


End file.
